The subject matter of this disclosure is generally related to fabrication of an integrated computational element (ICE) used in optical analysis tools for analyzing a substance of interest, for example, crude petroleum, gas, water, or other wellbore fluids. For instance, the disclosed adjustments to ICE fabrication include changing a specified total number of layers of the ICE during the ICE fabrication to a new total number of layers to recover at least some of performance degradation of the ICE caused by errors associated with the ICE fabrication.
Information about a substance can be derived through the interaction of light with that substance. The interaction changes characteristics of the light, for instance the frequency (and corresponding wavelength), intensity, polarization, and/or direction (e.g., through scattering, absorption, reflection or refraction). Chemical, thermal, physical, mechanical, optical or various other characteristics of the substance can be determined based on the changes in the characteristics of the light interacting with the substance. As such, in certain applications, one or more characteristics of crude petroleum, gas, water, or other wellbore fluids can be derived in-situ, e.g., downhole at well sites, as a result of the interaction between these substances and light.
Integrated computational elements (ICEs) enable the measurement of various chemical or physical characteristics through the use of regression techniques. An ICE selectively weights, when operated as part of optical analysis tools, light modified by a sample in at least a portion of a wavelength range such that the weightings are related to one or more characteristics of the sample. An ICE can be an optical substrate with multiple stacked dielectric layers (e.g., from about 2 to about 50 layers), each having a different complex refractive index from its adjacent layers. The specific number of layers, N, the optical properties (e.g. real and imaginary components of complex indices of refraction) of the layers, the optical properties of the substrate, and the physical thickness of each of the layers that compose the ICE are selected so that the light processed by the ICE is related to one or more characteristics of the sample. Because ICEs extract information from the light modified by a sample passively, they can be incorporated in low cost and rugged optical analysis tools. Hence, ICE-based downhole optical analysis tools can provide a relatively low cost, rugged and accurate system for monitoring quality of wellbore fluids, for instance.
Errors in fabrication of some constituent layers of an ICE design can degrade the ICE's target performance. In most cases, deviations of <0.1%, and even 0.01% or 0.0001%, from point by point design values of the optical characteristics (e.g., complex refractive indices), and/or physical characteristics (e.g., thicknesses) of the formed layers of the ICE can reduce the ICE's performance, in some cases to such an extent, that the ICE becomes operationally useless. Those familiar or currently practicing in the art will readily appreciate that the ultra-high accuracies required by ICE designs challenge the state of the art in techniques for adjusting thin film stack fabrication.
Conventionally, prior to or while forming of each of the total number of layers of the ICE, target thicknesses of one or more layers that remain to be formed are updated based on complex refractive indices and thicknesses of the formed layers. In this manner, degradation in the ICE performance relative to the target performance, caused by inaccuracies in the complex refractive indices and thicknesses of the formed layers, can be minimized while forming the remaining ones of the total number of layers. An additional conventional modification of the ICE fabrication relates to skipping the forming of a layer when the layer's updated target thickness is smaller than a minimum thickness allowed by capability of the ICE fabrication.